The Hidden Memory
by Anne K. Andrews
Summary: Persphone has finally had enough of her life as an immortal goddess and wishes for a new life. Seeking Hecate's help, she gets what she wants but without knowing how others will take the news of her missing once more.


**A/N: **

For the most part, I have tried to stick with the most common themes amongst Greek mythology for this story. However as this story progresses, there might be a few changes and if they are rather huge I will mention it - such as a main gods' name changing or the characteristics of a god, backgrounds, etc. With that in mind, remember that I will occasionally call The Fates simply The Sisters, since in myths they were just simply three sisters. This opening is a bit short, but I want everyone to have a feel for what is going on before fully knowing the backstory. Please review!

* * *

"Persphone are you sure that you want to do this? I will help you but I want to make sure you are fully aware of the consequences." Hecate's voice was filled with worry as she held onto her enchanted glass of wine. If only she could have a quick meeting with the sister Fates, then her conscience might be more settled. Persphone rarely asked to see her so she had been curious to see what the younger goddess wanted and now, she wished she had delayed in agreeing to the meeting. The Goddess of Spring had asked of her to create something that would allow her to become mortal. While mortal, the gods would be unable to find her and if they did they would not recognize her and leave her alone. Additionally, whatever enchantment Hecate chose would also have to help Persphone from returning to the Underworld when she died so upon her death as a mortal she would have to be reincarnated until the Fates intervened.

'_Maybe Hades will return to his senses and realize that the only lover he needs is his wife and will treat her respect. If only I could convince Eros and Aphrodite to help these two.' _Hecate couldn't help but to replay recent events in her mind, it was not often an immortal attempted to become mortal. Actually, she had never heard of such a thing and she did not want to face the consequences of such actions but Persphone was one of the few immortals who she considered to be a friend and Hecate cared for her. She knew Persphone wasn't one to do things on a whim but only when she had fully thought through her course of action and that was a main deciding factor in her agreement to grant Persphone's request.

"Hecate, of course I'm sure! I want nothing more to do with this dreadful place or the one who claims to be my faithful husband! I want to remember nothing of being immortal…it's too…it's too heartbreaking to remember how everything once was and how now it has all but fallen apart. I want to be mortal and have a chance to actually be happy and content with my life. They are lucky, don't you think?" Persphone sighed as she propped her arm onto the table and rested her chin on her palm, "Mortals have simple lives and if they want happiness, all they have to do is choose to change something. That something can be either the company they keep or the place they live or even just their attitude! We don't have that opportunity as immortals. It's almost as if the Fates enjoy watching us attempt to grasp at some straw of happiness. It's always so temporary and I'm tired, which is sad since I am only six-hundred years old!" She laughed, which did nothing to soothe Hecate's worry but only increased it.

Hecate glanced around Persphone's private room, silently hoping Hades would appear and beg for forgiveness from his wife but sadly he was at Mount Olympus with his brothers. Returning her attention to her fellow immortal, she couldn't help but notice the deep sadness in Persphone's ivy green eyes but she noticed there was also a hint of hope. Hecate had little doubt that hope was there because of her but the optimist in her chose to believe Persphone was hopeful her husband would return and remember why he chose her as his partner in the first place.

"Hecate, can we return to the Upperworld now so that I can begin my life as a mortal? Please?" Persphone stood up from her chair as she asked, assuming her friend would be fine with her request. With only a thought, she changed her clothing to match that of what the mortals were currently wearing - a linen bright blue chiton and a cape of light blue to match, choosing to go barefoot.

"Alright but I want you to agree to a few conditions first."

"But I thought-"

"Yes, we had a condition and have discussed the consequences of this but I need to set conditions in place that will ease my conscience. If something happens to you, I'm not sure anyone will know how to cope with it. Your mother lost you once already and in a way, she loses you every time you come down here to rule at Hades's side." Hecate noticed how Persphone winced at the mention of Hades and felt a pull at her heart, how she hated to see the young goddess so upset! "Persphone, you must know that if for some reason your return to immortality would be beneficial to the greater good in the universe your _mortality _will end and you will once again become an immortal. You will take up all of your responsibilities again without seeking an end, do you agree?" Hecate raised one of her auburn eyebrows, knowing that with each condition Persphone would either accept or attempt to find a loop-hole and try to renegotiate.

Persphone turned away from the older goddess and walked a few steps, pushing her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ears. After a moment of silence, Hecate barely heard Persphone's mumbled response.

"I agree, this I swear by the River Styx."

Hecate nodded her head and smiled, already feeling better about her friend's decision. "Alright so this brings me to my next condition. If for some reason, your husband realizes his need for you, as more than someone to warm his bed as he deems fit, and admits his faults before all Olympian gods you must return to immortality and never again attempt to end your life or quit your duties as Goddess of Spring or as the Queen of the Underworld."

"Hades would never do such a thing! Of course I agree! I swear it by the River Styx!" Persphone gave a half smile, feeling slightly more optimistic about her opportunity to remain mortal.

"I also want you to agree that you will retain some knowledge of your current life," Hecate held up her hand before Persphone could begin her argument, "This is to be done for your sake. The mortal world can be cruel and many mortals have cold hearts. I only wish for you to remember the gods are real and must be honored. I would also like for you to remember me as your friend and that I will always be there for you if you should ever need anything. This is in case you ever need protection, food, money and so on so forth. I know you are strong and intelligent but it would pain me to watch any preventable misfortune fall upon you."

With a sigh, Persphone muttered, "I agree and I swear this by the River Styx."

"My last condition and I cannot justify my spell without it, I want you to meet with me upon each death as your life as a mortal. This is to ensure that you wish to once again be a mortal and if for some reason, you wish to return to your immortal life you will be able to."

"Hecate, I swear by the River Styx I agree to all of your conditions and am thankful to have such a caring friend as you." Persphone smiled and Hecate knew this was the first time her friend had genuinely smiled in quite some time.

Hecate returned her friend's smile as she stood up. "Well then, I suppose we should go to Enna since nightfall is only awhile longer."


End file.
